It will be appreciated that ever-increasing restrictions are being placed upon apparatus and methods employed for the storing and delivering of various classes of liquids. For years, many quite common products have been classified as hazardous materials (HAZMAT) and as such, are subject to numerous restrictions during the conveyance, loading, storage, use, etc. thereof. Many HAZMAT products face even tighter restrictions during the very near future and in some instances, governmental requirements due to go into effect soon, will make obsolete a significant number of existing liquid handling installations. One such liquid category particularly addressed by the present invention comprises hydrocarbon fuels. Many situations exist wherein underground fuel storage tanks and/or the lines communicating between the tanks and dispensing pumps, have ruptured or otherwise developed a leak and seriously contaminated the soil and associated water tables. Notwithstanding any long term damage which may occur to the soil in the area of damaged equipment, the very repair maneuvers can often be prohibitive. And now, with the forthcoming national requirement that all underground fuel storage tanks will have to be unearthed, raised and suitably treated every eight years, whether or not leakage has been detected, many present businesses will be forced to close. This will be true since, even the smallest gasoline service station will face the expense of several thousand dollars per tank to carry out such a periodic procedure. Also, if any leakage is detected, either during such periodic servicing or at any other time, the same tank removal expense would be encountered in addition to the costly and time consuming operation of excavating throughout the extent of all buried pipelines in order to locate and replace faulty conduits. It is highly desirable to provide an arrangement wherein not only may fuel leakages be readily and quickly identified but also, the repair thereof may be accomplished with a minimum of effort and with negligible down-time whether the system comprises an above ground or buried installation.